nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare
Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare is an FPS horror action game set within the Eclipse Universe, and developed by Morningwood Studios, Tachibana Games and Nakamura Interactive, and published by Morningwood Arts. The game runs on Semblance 3.0, a modified Semblance engine. The Campaign follows the first few years of the Human-Alien Conflict and focuses on a group of protagonists with each Act. The Extinction follows the Eclipse Army's discovery of an unknown alien species on an unknown planet found in an unknown system. Zombies follows an Eclipse Army soldier, a Shock Trooper Guard, a Nakamurian Federal soldier, and a mercenary as they fend off Infected created from an experiment. Writers GreedySelfish, known for the Soul of the Machine zombies story, and ZombieHunter115, known as the lead developer and writer of the popular Call of Duty: Undead Warfare, agreed to write the Zombies and Extinction portions of the game, alongside Anakin Nakamura who will be writing the Campaign and assisting the Extinction storyline. Writer and developer RoachTheIntelCollector also joined the project later in development and contributed to the Zombies mode, who is also known for Undead Warfare. Post-launch expansions have been confirmed by Morningwood Arts that will include new maps for both the Zombies and Extinction portions, furthering expanding the universe in Greedy, ZombieHunter and Roach's way, however these remain canon in the Eclipse Universe's Legends continuity. In addition to Zombies and Extinction maps, there will also be new Campaign missions added in with expansions, further exploring the Human-Alien Conflict. Expansions are available as content updates rather than being paid DLC. Campaign Story Missions Act I: Cries of Hoxes (2067—Early 2068) *'Defense of Hoxes I' - The Conflict has started. They struck at the Hoxes system, home of the 120th Regiment. Defend it! *'Surprise at Huldra' - After the attack on Hoxes I, it has been clear; the Opposition mean no peace but harm. Capture Huldra, their main shipyards. *'Hoxes V's Defeat' - The Opposition surprise attacked Hoxes V. Defend it from all attackers! *'Assault on the V' - After hearing about the attack on Hoxes V, the 10th Army Division to sent to retake the planet from the Opposition. *'Retaking of V' - The Eclipse Empire controls the orbit above Hoxes V, now its time for the ground. Act II: Battle of the Sol (2069—Early 2070) *'First Battle of Mars' - The Opposition has attacked Mars, its time for the 115th's deployment. Command your troops! *'Assault on Zerah' - The Opposition attacked from Zerah. Time to inflict payback for the lives lost on Mars. *'Invasion of Morridar' - Morridar is another Opposition staging area for warfleets. Attack and destroy all their ships. *'Home Fleet Invasion' - The Home Fleet has been attacked. Jump into the cockpit of an Eclipse A10X4 and destroy the Opposition fleet. *'Battle of Earth' - In the midst of the battle, the Opposition Army managed to land troops on Earth. Gather friendly forces to combat them and reclaim where they landed. Act III: Valentine's Day (2073—Early 2074) *'Valentine's Day' - The Valentian species must be turned over to the side of the Empire. Do whatever it takes. *'Defense of Valentine II' - The Opposition have targeted Valentine II. Defend the orbital grid from the attacking starfleet. Take the controls of an A10X4. *'Invasion of Velanos' - They have surprise attacked Velanos and destroyed the fleet in orbit. Its your job as a soldier of the Army to protect the planet. Do it. *'Opposition Behemoth' - An Opposition Behemoth of War stands between you and victory. How will you plan to take down the beast? *'Retaking of Velanos' - With the Behemoth down, its time to take back Velanos and push back the Opposition military. Characters Main characters Protagonist *Private John Anders (Cries of Hoxes Act, 120th Regiment) *Private Lawson (Hoxes V's Defeat, 120th Regiment) *Colonel Dennis Moore (Battle of the Sol Act, 115th Regiment) *Lieutenant Colonel Vince Rose (Valentine's Day Act, 135th Battalion) *Sergeant Lawson (Invasion of Velanos, 115th Regiment) Deuteragonists *''Cries of Hoxes'' Act **Colonel Jerry Watkins II **Sergeant J.K. Lawson **Corporal Allison LeKay **Sergeant Wilkes (Hoxes V's Defeat) *''Battle of the Sol'' Act **Lieutenant Colonel Paul Williams **Captain Kara Daniels **First Lieutenant Lucy Dawson *''Valentine's Day'' Act **Captain Andrew McKeller **First Lieutenant Lawrence Ivans **Staff Sergeant Sanderson Grimes Supporting characters *Clan President John Barstow (Mentioned only) *Eclipse Army **General of the Army (Mentioned only) **Grand General Joseph Johnson **High General Thomas Blackburn **Eclipse First Army ***1st Army Corps ****Lieutenant General Kate Jones ****10th Army Division *****Major General Rose Lavender *****120th Regiment *****115th Regiment ******135th Battalion ******139th Battalion *Eclipse Navy **Eclipse Home Fleet ***Admiral of the Navy Blake Otonashi ***Grand Admiral Ross Kevinson **Fleet of Angel ***Fleet Admiral Jesse Spade (Mentioned only) ***Admiral Keenan Philips ***Captain Lewis Fox Factions *Eclipse Empire **Presidency Council ***Office of the Clan President ****115th Security Legion **Eclipse High Council ***Eclipse High Command ****Eclipse Army Command *****Ground Command *****Special Operations Command ****Eclipse Naval Command *****Home Command *****Fleet Command **Eclipse Military ***Eclipse Army ****Eclipse First Army ****Clone Battalion ****Medical Division ***Eclipse Navy ****Fleets of the Navy ***Eclipse Medical and Health Services *Galactic Council of Alliances **Shock Trooper Guardsmen (Mentioned in Campaign, Zombies only) *Opposition **Military of the Opposition ***Opposition Army ***Opposition Navy *Alien Alliances Council Security force (Mentioned only) *Remnants of the Federation of Imperial Alliance Security force (Mentioned only) *Volunteering Armies (Mentioned only) *Nakamurian Criminal Federation (Mentioned in Campaign, Zombies only) *Supreme Republic (Mentioned only) *Zerahian Resistance (Mentioned only) *Coil Arms Division (Zombies only) Weapons Extinction Story Maps * Chapter 1: Operation Neptune - Assault a futuristic beachfront bunker on the shores of Peleliu Island, Japan and push back the Kormans from Earth. * Chapter 2: Armada - Defend the Galactic Council of Alliances' spaceship armada from the attacking Kormans! * Chapter 3: TBA * Chapter 4: TBA * Chapter 5: TBA Crossover Maps * Chapter 6: Siege of Remnant - A massive Opposition fortress stands tall over the world of Remnant, where two unlike teams come face to face with enemies new and old... Zombies Story In order to better combat and match the Opposition, Earth's Governing and Military bodies collaborate with the Galactic Council and the scientists of the Eclipse Medical and Health Services begin work on a series of "Super Soldier Experiments" to help fight off the alien threats. A group of soldiers from Earth's branch of the Alliance Forces attend to witness one of these experiments at a top secret military outpost that also serves as a laboratory. The scientists inject a special serum into a soldier that becomes a Human-Madrelerorn hybrid and begins to react hostile towards the scientists and soldiers in the facility. He breaks out and begins to either kill or infect almost everyone in the facility. One soldier survives and meets up with a Shock Trooper Guard who was stationed at the base as well as a member of the Nakamurian Criminal Federation and a mysterious mercenary of unknown affiliation. They must survive and fight off this new breed of infected while also hatching their own escape plan. Maps *'Prologue': Dawn of Shadows - Seems like your buddies are dead... or undead... *'Chapter 1': Unquestionable Ethics - There's no time to ask questions. No time to find out what went wrong. Just fight through the infected base and find your way out. *'Chapter 2': Celestial Abyss - You have managed to escape the source of the Infection. Now let's see if you can handle the Infection on the enemy's home turf! *'Chapter 3': Project Omega - Some secrets were never meant to be uncovered... *'Chapter 4': Dissolution of Harmony - You may have thought it was over. But what you should have known is that all actions have consequences... *'Chapter 5': Mines of Despair - An abandoned underground mine holds a dark secret that was never supposed to be discovered... *'Bonus': Dunkelste Stunde '''- Even the darkest of hours can be the brightest of ones... Crossover Maps * '''Chapter 6: Siege of Remnant - A massive Opposition fortress stands tall over the world of Remnant, where two unlike teams come face to face with enemies new and old... Characters *Athena *Sgt. Alain Bourden *Jack McMack *Brian Thompson Game Editions Standard Edition The standard edition of Eclipse Warfare included only the game. However, some standard editions did have a steelbook case. Pre-order Edition The pre-order edition of Eclipse Warfare included the game, a steelbook case and files of the Eclipse High Council and Presidency Council. Digital pre-orders only included the game. Opposition Edition The Opposition edition of Eclipse Warfare was a large weapon create that included a disc of the game and a special edition Xbox One X console themed after the Eclipse Universe with controllers as well, files of the Eclipse High Council, Presidency Council and Galactic Council of Alliances, documents of the Eclipse Army, Eclipse Navy, Eclipse Medical and Health Services and documents and file reports on the Opposition as well as codes for two day early access to the Expansion Packs, two months of EclipseNetwork—a companion app for the game, three months of Xbox Live Gold for Extinction and Zombies, and lastly the Specialized Weapon Variants for the M4X1, MPX-24, DTm-240, UXAX-12, DTR-61 and X44 Revolver. This edition of Eclipse Warfare was only available for physical pre-ordering. Deluxe Eclipse Empire Edition The Deluxe Eclipse Empire edition only included every digital item of the Opposition Edition and isn't available for physical purchase or physical pre-order. Expansions Eclipse Warfare: Eclipse Strikes Back Eclipse Warfare: Maxis Campaigns Eclipse Warfare: Terriann Offensive Eclipse Warfare: Invasion of Banton Eclipse Warfare: Assault on the Homeworld Trivia General *Morningwood Studios, lead development studio of the game, released an image that pointed towards the game's very first rough title was just Eclipse at War. Reasons as to why this was changed due to the plot and it being a Call of Duty game. *The expansion, Eclipse Warfare: Eclipse Strikes Back is a reference to the 1980 film, Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back. *Fans of Morningwood Arts expressed that with the Eclipse Universe's Human-Alien Conflict, a "multiplayer would've been a very good addition to the game", however in an official Tweet from Morningwood Arts' Twitter account stated that Multiplayer wasn't the main focus with this game, and that since the game was received positively, the second game would feature a multiplayer mode. Extinction Zombies Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Fanon Category:Eclipse Warfare series